


Appreciation

by hollyblue2



Series: SPN Fluff Bingo 2018 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Poor!Castiel, hand holding, sharing food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: Over in the corner is Castiel Novak. He’s not been at the school long but today he’s all alone; just last week, Dean was sure he saw him hanging out with Samandriel and Andy but today they’re nowhere to be seen. That is until he looks elsewhere and find them laughing at each other on a different table.Dean frowns. The guy doesn’t have his bag on him or any food in front of him. It’s far too early in their lunch break for him to have finished already.





	Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the DeanCas Writing Challenge and also the SPN Fluff Bingo :)
> 
> Beta'd by the most wonderful [@galaxystiel](https://galaxystiel.tumblr.com) :D

  


***

Dean’s been stuck in a strange daze all day at school. He went to bed late talking to his friends online and then woke up far too early from a nightmare that wouldn’t let him fall asleep again. He sighs as he sits down at the table with the rest of his friends and picks up his burger.

“Dean?”

Dean looks up to see Charlie with a grin on her face, she was obviously talking while he’d been tuned out. He raises his brow at her in question, chewing on his lunch.

“I said, have you seen the newest Game of Thrones episode?”

Dean shakes his head. He hasn’t had a lot of time for anything between doing his mountain of homework that he left until the last minute and helping his brother out with his homework—even though Dean’s pretty sure he doesn’t need the help—he just hasn’t had time to indulge in fun things.

“Can I talk to you about it still?”

Before Dean can answer though, their whole group of friends stop talking and all turn to Charlie with glares. Dean smirks, apparently he’s not the only one who hasn’t seen it and it seems and none of them want it spoilt.

“Tell me about the LARP I missed last weekend,” Dean suggests and then let’s her go like a spinning top, talking to him about how she needed her handmaiden when a raucous was caused after a gruelling but diplomatic debate. She begins to answer with wild gestures and demonstrations about how a fight went down and as she does Dean’s attention drifts elsewhere. He doesn’t mean to, he just can’t seem to concentrate on one thing today. His classes that morning had been a disaster and he knows tomorrow he’ll have to ask for the notes he missed out on. His stomach had rumbled all morning and when lunch finally came around he got himself two portions instead if one to quell his hunger. Dean munches on his first burger, a half ear listening to Charlie but his attention runs around the food hall. People are loud and with his tiredness and lack of concentration, it grinds on Dean and he almost regrets asking Charlie about LARPing.

Over in the corner is Castiel Novak. He’s not been at the school long but today he’s all alone; just last week, Dean was sure he saw him hanging out with Samandriel and Andy but today they’re nowhere to be seen. That is until he looks elsewhere and find them laughing at each other on a different table.

Dean frowns. The guy doesn’t have his bag on him or any food in front of him. It’s far too early in their lunch break for him to have finished already.

“Dean? Are you even listening to me today?” Charlie berates lightly and Aaron elbows him.

“Uh, sorry. I’ll be back—” Dean stands up, taking his tray with him, ignoring the confused shouts after him as he swerves through the tables and towards the dark-haired kid.

“Hey,” he announces and he sits down. Castiel startles and looks like he’s about to run away like Dean’s going to hit him. Dean lowers his voice, “You look like you need a friend,” he says and Castiel sighs. When he looks him straight in his eyes he notices just how blue Castiel’s eyes are.

“I’m okay,”

“Everyone needs a friend.” Dean states, he glances over his shoulder to see Castiel’s two previous friends still engrossed in conversation. “Don’t you think?” Dean gives Castiel a warm smile when he turns back to him but Castiel has his head ducked, fiddling with the sleeve of his burgundy hoodie.

“I guess.”

“I’m guessing you also need some food.” Dean pushes his tray towards Castiel. Sure, it’s his leftovers but he took two burgers and twice as many fries in the first place, and this guy seriously needs some food in him.

“Oh, no. I can’t take your food.” He rejects, pushing Dean’s tray back at him.

“Look. I’ve already eaten enough, and I’m pretty sure you didn’t have lunch yesterday or the day before. Did you?”

Castiel pales a little, and Dean’s knows he’s hit a nerve. “Dean.” At least Castiel knows his name.

“Did you?” He presses and pushes the tray between them.

There’s a strange silence between them even though the rest of the food hall is loud and boisterous, full of people complaining about their teachers and homework, and chatting with friends they haven’t seen all day. Then Castiel shakes his head but he doesn’t look at Dean.

Slowly, Dean pushes his tray to Castiel and the boy picks up a fry. Dean watches him eat for a few moments, watching him as he nibbles slowly at Dean’s food. He doesn’t touch the burger.

“You can have the burger too, and I’ll split the pudding cup with you,” Castiel looks up at him with a small smile and Dean winks at him with a grin.

With some hesitation and a look from Castiel to make sure Dean was being truthful, Castiel picks up the burger and takes a huge bite.

Swallowing it down, Castiel smiles a little more. “These make me very happy,” He comments quietly. “Thank you, Dean.”

“Anytime, I mean it.” Dean tells him sincerely. “Tomorrow, you wanna sit with us?” Dean jerks his head over to where his friends are sat.

“I wouldn’t want to intrude.”

“You won’t be intruding. Promise. The more the merrier.” Dean grins at him.

He sits with Castiel for the rest of the lunch break, and they chat amicably.

***

The next day, Dean spots Castiel sat on his own again, and makes sure to pick up some extra food for him. The lady he hands his money too gives him a pointed look but he ignores her. Before he heads to the table, Dean taps on Castiel’s shoulder.

“Hey, c’mon,” Dean smiles and Castiel looks up.

“Dean—”

“I’ll introduce you to everyone. Have you seen Game of Thrones?”

Castiel looks at him, sheepish, before nodding slowly.

“Perfect. They’ll like you even more,” Dean nudges Castiel into moving and they both head towards the group of friends.

“Hey, Dean. Oh, hey, new person!”

“Everyone, this is Cas. He’s awesome _and_ he likes Game of Thrones.” Castiel waves a little. Dean sits down, dropping the tray with a clatter on the Formica table top. He points to the space opposite and Castiel dutifully sits down. Dean passes him the sandwich of the day, a juice bottle and a pudding cup with a smile and Castiel flushes.

“How sweet, Dean got you lunch,”

“Shut up, Jo,” He grumbles. He doesn’t need Jo’s teasing, he’s doing a good deed and buying a friend food. It’s not like he wouldn’t do it for the rest of them.

“Thank you, Dean. I really appreciate it.” Castiel tucks in with a whole lot more fervour than the day before. Charlie glomps him about where he’s at with Game of Thrones and buzzes for the rest of the lunch when she finds he’s three seasons behind.

Dean just smiles. He’s glad he can bring him into this group. Castiel’s gonna fit in like a brick in a wall. He doesn’t miss the little smiles Castiel gives him (and only him).

***

Castiel is walking home a few weeks later when Dean drives past him. He pulls over to the side of the road and waves to him and Castiel lights up.

“Hey, you free this evening?”

Castiel thinks for a moment before nodding. “Awesome, throw your rucksack in the trunk and we’ll go somewhere.”

Dean winces as he hears the trunk shut indelicately and then the passenger door opens. Castiel climbs in and turns to Dean. “Where are we going?”

Dean shrugs. He hadn’t even thought that far. “Open road, who knows where we’ll end up.” Dean throws a wink to Castiel’s direction and watches as Castiel’s cheeks colour.

After a while, Castiel leans over to turn down the music. Dean’s automatic reaction, normally, is to bat the hand away from his precious music selection but this time he doesn’t. “Dean?”

“What’s up, Cas?”

“Where are we going?”

Dean spots the sign for Clinton Lake and smiles. Overlook Park is beautiful this time of year and for some reason, he decides Castiel needs to go there with him.

“You’ll see. We’re nearly there.”

 

When Dean pulls up to the parking lot of Overlook Park, Castiel still looks sceptical. The place may be known for its middle of the night make out sessions for the college kids but it’s not why they’re here at all.

“Don’t give me that look, Cas! Let’s go, there’s a real nice spot we can watch the sunset.”

Castiel gives him a gentle smile and follows him out of the car.

The walk down to the lake front is along a wooded area. They can hear the birds and the crickets in the trees as the evening draws in. It’s not quite sunset yet, but the sky blooms in a brilliant purple, with orange streaking the clouds. Dean slows so that he’s walking beside Castiel and watches as the other boy gazes upwards with a small smile.

Eventually they break out of the trees and onto a more open area, Castiel stumbles over a rock and Dean reaches out for him to stop him from hitting the ground. Dean blushes as their hands make contact but doesn’t let go until Castiel is upright and steady. Castiel doesn’t seem to want to let go either. There’s a stilted silence between them as they make their way across thee grass. The edge of the lake is rocky round this part and there one rock big enough for the both of them to perch on.

Letting each other’s hands go, Dean balls his into a fist, not wanting to let go of the sensation he had from Castiel’s hand being in his own. It was different, a foreign feeling to have another boy’s hand in his. Dean’s always known that he’s not straight, but he’s never acted upon the male gender before, it seems he’s slightly more picky when it comes to guys, but Castiel—with his warm heart and small smiles, brilliant blue eyes and dark mop of hair, his quiet intelligence and the way he’s so compassionate and grateful—fits the bill perfectly.

They sit shoulder-to-shoulder as the sun sets in front of them, dazzling the lake’s surface in an amass of colour, like a painting. Dean has seen this view a few times but it’s always been on his own and usually after a disagreement with his dad. Sam’s been here too, once, after they both got into an argument with each other, it had been a nice way to reconcile.

Now though, with Castiel at his side, someone he’d come across by sheer chance, it feels a whole lot more special.

“Hey, Cas?” Dean’s tentative as he breaks the silence but Castiel hums and turns his eyes away from the view. “Is everything okay? At home, I mean,” He asks. It’s something he’s been meaning to ask him ever since the second day Cas came into school without food. Since then, Cas has had food on him only a handful of times and it started to nag at Dean that something was amiss. Dean doesn’t mind buying his friend food when he needs it, he always has enough on him for two meals anyway, but it’s just concerning.

“Some days it’s okay.” Castiel answers back simply. “Mom doesn’t work much,” He shrugs lightly. “She’s not well so it’s hard for her to do much. She tries though. I had a job before and that was better but then we got evicted and moved here. I drove all the way from Illinois, and I’d only driven a car once.”

Dean listens carefully, and finds that he keeps his arm pressed against Castiel’s, whether it’s comfort for Castiel or himself, Dean’s not sure but either way he’s not moving. Castiel’s face has a strange haze over it like he’s reciting the words and without even thinking about it, Dean takes Castiel’s fingers in his own.

“I give my lunch to my younger brother most days. He needs it more than I do.”

“You know, if you and your brother—your mom too—need somewhere to eat, you’re welcome round ours. Dad’s not around much with his job but even if he were I’m sure he’d let you in and feed you. And I’ll always give you food at lunch.”

“I can’t keep asking that of you, Dean.” Castiel says, fingers squeezing against Dean’s.

“It’s three dollars, and three dollars of food I shouldn’t be eating,” Dean pokes his stomach with a chuckle and Castiel laughs too.

“You’re fine, just the way you are.”

The sky has changed dramatically over the course of their conversation, from its orange and red to deep purple and an eerie green hue over the city in the distance. Dean’s stomach bubbles with butterflies, he’d intended to come out here and ask Castiel on a date but it no longer feels like the right time to ask him that. A kiss though, Dean feels like that could be something he _can_ give Castiel this evening.

Castiel’s face is solemn, but Dean knows he’s just thinking hard.

“Cas?” He asks tentatively.

“Yes?”

“Can I kiss you?” Dean’s heart hammers in his chest and it’s so loud he thinks Castiel can probably hear it. Castiel pauses, stock still from the question but he quickly relaxes and smiles. Dean waits for a confirmation but Castiel leans in and presses a light kiss to Dean’s cheek. Dean flushes all over and it feels like all the butterflies in his stomach have exploded. Warmth settles over him despite the evening air getting cooler.

Dean wants to say something but he’s not convinced he’ll be able to get actual words out in a coherent sentence so instead, he turns his head to Castiel and kisses him, right on the lips, smiling as he does so.

Kissing guys isn’t really any different to kissing girls yet, it feels completely new. Dean thinks it’s just because it’s Castiel. He’s different, quirky and handsome. They lace their hands together and watch as the sun dips below the city in the distance, shrouding them both in darkness. The moon peeks above the trees behind them, and the sky glistens with purple. It’s a beautiful evening with a beautiful person and wonderful friend.

“Thank you, Dean.” Castiel says, voice quiet.

“What for?” He asks, a little confused.

“For being a good person, I feel like you don’t get enough credit for what you do. And thank you for bringing me here tonight—it was special.”

Now it’s dark and the sun has set, there’s no need to be here anymore and they can begin the drive back home. They hop off the rock and Dean rubs the feeling back into his ass where he’s been sat on the cold surface. Castiel laughs but does the same, not caring for his own modesty. The trip back to the car is made with their hands entwined and they don’t let go as Dean drives Castiel home.

Dean drops him off at the entrance to the trailer park, as Castiel requested, and leaves the engine running as Castiel unbuckles himself.

“Are you out at school?”

The question plucks out of nowhere and it’s not something Dean had thought about.

“Mostly,” Dean shrugs. “I ain’t gonna complain if you wanna hold my hand at school, Cas. As long as you’re happy with it.”

“I’d like that very much.” Castiel graces Dean with a very handsome smile and Dean grins back. Castiel slides back across the bench seat, even though he was already half way out the car, and presses one last kiss to Dean’s cheek.

***

Dean’s anxious the whole drive to school the next day. It’s not because he’s scared of being seen with Castiel, it’s more just being with Castiel in the first place. He knows kissing Castiel was the best decision he’s ever made, but that doesn’t stop the nerves from eating at him.

They don’t have homeroom together or any classes together until after lunch, so sitting down with his friends will be the first time he sees Castiel. After a while, Dean decides that part of why he’s so jittery  is excitement and that makes him smile.

Lunchtime takes forever and a day to come around but eventually the bell rings. Dean throws his books into his rucksack and is out the door before the teacher can even finish her sentence about the essay that’s due next week.

He spots Cas down the hallway and makes to catch up with him before they get to the food hall. He grabs Castiel’s hand and the boy startles but smiles as soon as he sees that it’s Dean.

“Hello, Dean,”

“Hey, Cas.”

They walk hand in hand into the food hall and they both queue up at the canteen. Dean presses three dollars into Castiel’s palm and lets him choose what he wants to eat for once. In the end, they both go for the spicy burger. Dean tops his with too much ketchup while Cas doesn’t sauce his at all.

“What? Ketchup is a vegetable. Probably.”

“If you say so,” Castiel sighs.

They sit next to each other, their other friends making room for them as they have been over the past few weeks. Charlie gives Dean a smirk but doesn’t say anything. Dean smiles; she knows. They’re not hiding it, but they’re not bothered about shouting it out to the masses. As they finish their food and sit chatting with their group, yet again about Game of Thrones (which again Charlie is ahead of everyone and they all work to keep spoilers from the table), Dean and Castiel link their fingers, resting their hands between their thighs, pressed together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
